custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:NujuRocks
Welcome! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Need help? See the for general information and tips on getting started. For specific information on this wiki, try asking in the Bohrok Nest, or contact an administrator. :Ready to start? Check out the style manual and layout guide to start, and it is highly recommended to review all the policy pages as well. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! ::::—The CBW Community Team Welcome Hello, and welcome to the wiki! Contact me on my talkpage if you need help with anything. Also, regarding your NujuRocks page, the content should belong on your own userpage, as the mainspace is for fanon BIONICLE articles only. Per our policy, I'm going to delete the page and move the content to your userpage, where it will still be viewable. VarkanaxTalk 18:49,12/12/2011 No, it's totally fine, it's a common mistake :) Anyway, contact me or another one of the site administrators if you need more help. To make a link to any page, type pagename around the name of the page you want to link to. And I enjoy writing as well. I've written quite a few novels on here, which you can check out if you're interested. It's good to see a new user who enjoys writing on here, and I'll try to read your story if I can find time. VarkanaxTalk 19:05,12/12/2011 Hello! As a Bureaucrat and Administrator of this wiki, let be among the first to welcome you to the Custom BIONICLE Wiki! It's always good to see new members, and we hope you'll stick around to become an active contributor amongst our community. If you have any questions, you contact me on my talk page. If you want to get started and edit, but want some help, check out our or go to our community portal, which has several links to places on the wiki. If you want to navigate around the wiki, then that'd be a good place to start! I'd also advise you taking a look at our wiki policies just so you know what stands as right and wrong amongst our community! Also look at the forums and voting center, where you can take part in community discussions. Don't forget to check out the IRC! Anyhow, welcome to the wiki! If you want to contact some other users on this site, chat with the other wiki staff members or just with some of the wiki's active contributors in general. Hope to see you editing around soon! --''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']]'' 21:52, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to CBW! It's good to see some new blood around here. If you need any help, just contact me or one of the admins! Have fun editing and enjoy the site! ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, Dinobot, Maximize! 21:58, December 12, 2011 (UTC) wow! wow, i saw a couple of your pictures and I love them. The depth of field is awesome! Oh and your mocs are pretty sweet too. Love that levahk nuva! :D --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 13:35, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi NujuRocks, I saw your Lehavak Nuva and I tried fixing it up for you as best I could.Death ' ' ' ' 20:26, February 19, 2012 (UTC) If you go into the infobox and go down to the box that says image file you will see how I did it, you bassicly take the name of the picture. Make sure you do everything like you see it you need two of these [[ on each side, you need the word file with one of these : after it and then you put the name of the picture and don't forget to seperate the name from how big you the pic by using one of these |, which should be shown on your keyboard as two lines stacked on top of one another, hope this helps it's the best way I can describe the process.Death ' ' ' ' 20:37, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Nuju, I should probably tell you that when you make a page to lable it as your own look to your right were it says templates press the "add other templates button" and click on "writer" then put your name in. Also when adding a picture keep the px lowercase. Now I would suggest instead of putting your characters in "infoboxes" instead put them in a "character" box, just open up the "add other template" and type in the word "character" the first option you see pop up should be it and just put in your characters image and info like you did with the "infobox" template.Death ' ' ' ' 20:48, February 19, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean exactly?Death ' ' ' ' 00:32, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok I think I understand what you mean, but I think the best way to figure out how this all works is go on to someones page click the edit button, DON'T EDIT ANYTHING, but just look at how they've done it, if you want go onto Sephrinoth's page and look how I've formatted it.Death ' ' ' ' 01:27, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Dude I have to say you have some really nice mocs, though some are kind of simple those extra details you give them make them look awsome. Also, I'm curious what kind of camera do you use that allows you to focus in on your characters when you take a picture?Death ' ' ' ' 05:57, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I think you have earned this ;) [[User:PepsiCola99|'Pepsi']][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] (Reviews) 02:25, March 5, 2012 (UTC) A lot of them, but I liked the Axon revamp the best. [[User:PepsiCola99|'Pepsi']][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] (Reviews) 03:57, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:Knights Kingdom Heads Well... I'm afraid that's a trade secret... -_- Nah, I'm just kidding. Normally I just used Blu-Tack. There's no official, complex mechanism, just some good old putty. :P It's a better alternative than using glue or acrylic paint. :[[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] Really? I always thought it was universal. :S Hmm... strange, but, essentially, I suppose that could work. Out of interest, if you don't have blu-tack, what would you use to stick a poster up on a wall? :S :[[User:Matoro1|'Bob]][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '''] Signitures huh, well if you put your cursor over your picture and screen name in the top right hand corner a couple of options would pop up. Click the my preferences button and go down to the signiture heading below in that long box you can put in what you want your signiture to be.I will' ' ' 'gods''' 04:05, April 18, 2012 (UTC)